


Home

by moya



Series: Sins of our fathers [4]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Non-con hints, Not a crack fic, Puck's mother, Puckurt, Violence, but not really, no one gets raped just molested a little, thank god, this time I torture Puck instead of Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moya/pseuds/moya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt sighed. It was painful, seeing Noah like this. Like he had woken up from a sleep and wasn't sure what was going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Lilah didn't like seeing her son so still and quiet. It wasn't natural, not for him and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her son claimed that he was fine, just a little tired, but she could see through his bullshit every single time. It didn't matter what was the issue - be that either denying throwing eggs at the chemistry teacher's house at Halloween or waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares after his father had been killed - Noah couldn't lie to her to save his life. Lilah guessed it came with being a mother, because Sarah was so painfully transparent to her as well.

"Thank you." She said to Kurt as they stood outside her car for a moment, watching Noah as he dug through his pockets for the keys to the front door. "I didn't think they would release him before weekend. If I knew..."

"It's okay." Kurt gave her a confident smile, though he wasn't really sure himself if the confidence was faked or not. "I'll take care of him."

"The hospital has a staff shortage because of the flu outbreak." Lilah grimaced. "I should stay here."

"It will be fine, I promise." Kurt touched her arm gently, hoping to calm her down a bit. "I'm pretty sure he's going to crash soon anyways. Don't worry, I'll stay with him."

Lilah had a double shift, afternoon and night, back-to-back. Sarah was having a sleepover at her friend's house, so they didn't have to worry about taking care of her while Puck got his shit together. It was late Friday evening and Puck wasn't suppose to leave juvie before the weekend, but whatever deal Burt's lawyer got for him was enough to get him released early.

"He's just..." Lilah stopped, unable to find right words. She looked like she wanted to do nothing more then gather her son close and never let him go.

"You're going to be late if you don’t leave now." Kurt reminded her, not unkindly. "I've got this."

***************

Puck closed the door slowly behind him, his hand reaching automatically to the basket on a nearby shelf to store his keys. The house was dark, not that he really expected anything else. A part of him, the part that felt guilty for even thinking it, was glad his mother and sister were away for the night. He didn't really feel like pretending that nothing was wrong.

Kurt entered the house shortly after him - and Puck knew he was doing some damage control with his mother just moments ago - and used his own set of keys to lock up behind them. Puck didn't really move from the entry corridor, not sure where to go next.

Kurt sighed. It was painful, seeing Noah like this. Like he had woken up from a sleep and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Come on." Puck nudged Puck's backpack towards the wall with one foot, getting it out of the way. Puck should probably unpack, but for now it could wait. They had other priorities. "I'm going to make us something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

It was just a couple of steps to get to the kitchen and Puck followed after the other boy.

"I don't know, anything hot would do, I guess." Puck shrugged. "No waffles."

Kurt gave him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised.

"Just..." Puck pursed his lips - it was a tiny grimace, but Kurt noticed regardless.

"No waffles." Kurt confirmed with a nod, turning back to the kitchen counter and pulling stuff from the fridge. His back was turned, so that gave Puck a chance to sag heavily to one of the kitchen chairs and lean his head against the wall for a moment, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

He must have dozed off for a bit, because the next thing he knew, Kurt was settling a plate in front of him. He blinked slowly as if to shake off the remains of the nap. Kurt had made them omelets - the good kind, with ham and cheese and mushrooms and unhealthy amount of hot sauce for Puck.

They ate in silence and it was a tense one, even if not completely uncomfortable. 

"Thank you." Puck grabbed his hand as Kurt started tidying up the table, stopping him in his tracks. "For being here."

"Noah," Kurt cupped the other boy's chin gently, making sure that Puck had no other choice but to look up at him. "Where else would I be?"

Puck closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch once Kurt moved his hand to the bristly cheek. 

"I know you were angry that I told you not to visit."

"Angry, no." Kurt sighed. "A little hurt, maybe. But I get it."

"I don't want you to think that I was ashamed to be seen with you."

"Weren't you?"

"No." Puck protested, reaching out until he could tug Kurt closer by the belt hoops of his pants. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, effectively trapping him in between his own slightly parted legs. Because Kurt was standing and he was still sitting down, he was at the perfect height to lean in and rest his forehead on Kurt's belly. "It's just..."

Kurt hated the way Puck’s voice broke before he was able to finish the sentence. He wasn't able to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't know if he should push or not. Instead, Kurt raised his hands until he could rest one palm on the back of Puck's neck, fingers of his other hand raking slowly through the regrown mohawk.

"Noah, what happened in there?"

Puck just gave a tiny shake of his head, face still hidden away from view, like he was afraid to look at the other boy.

"Talk to me, please."

"Not now." Puck murmured, his arms closing marginally tighter around Kurt's waist, like he was struggling to hold on. "Later, I promise."

Kurt just sighed.

"Later, then."

***************

Kurt didn't protest when Puck pulled him along with him to the shower.

The water pressure in Puckerman household was awful and to keep the balance between hot and cold water, you had to fiddle with the knobs every couple of minutes, otherwise you risked either burning yourself somewhat fierce, or freezing your junk off. Even if Puck had strength to do it (and right now he definitely didn't), it made any attempts at shower sex completely undesirable.

Kurt tilted his head back as Puck finished shampooing his hair and allowed the lukewarm spray to rinse off the suds. He had to use Noah's shampoo and that stuff stung like seven fucks if it got into eyes. He had a couple of his own shower supplies stashed in his drawer in Puck's room, but he ran out of shampoo some time ago and forgot to replace the empty bottle.

The gentle touching as they washed each other off was nice. Usually, nothing could stand in the way of them enjoying themselves and groping around a little, but at the moment it was the furthest thing from Kurt's mind.

He was lathering Puck's chest, slow, gentle movements that were more soothing then scrubbing and he couldn’t stop looking at the mess that was made from Puck's nipple, the one that once used to have a small silver hoop in it. It wasn't torn right in the middle, more like at the bottom, which would minimize the scarring. It was just dumb luck - Kurt had a feeling that if it had been tugged from a different angle, they might have left the skin seriously disfigured. The flesh was bruised in ugly red and purples, though thankfully there was no swelling or infection. The wound had scabbed over and was still painful to touch, though Puck claimed it hurt much less then it had in the beginning.

Finishing the shower was just a matter of time, and soon Kurt was seated on the bed in his pajamas texting his father, while Puck put some disinfectant and antibiotic cream on the injured nipple, taping it over with a large gauze band aid.

_**TO: Dad**  
We're at Noah's. Everything's ok. Will be back in the morning._

It took less then a minute to receive an answer.

_**FROM: Dad**  
I'll see you both at breakfast. Love you._

"Kurt?" 

Puck's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized he had been spacing out a bit.

"Everything's fine." He said. "Dad's expecting to see us both at breakfast tomorrow."

"Mhm." Puck slid under the covers with a tired groan. "Have you checked the salt lines?"

It was a ritual, of sorts. Every night he was at home Puck had been checking to see if the salt lines ingrained into every door and window in the house were undisturbed. Ever since Berith's attack, it became something like an obsession for him.

"You know I did." Kurt gave the other boy an unimpressed look and he settled back on the bed, fluffing a pillow for a moment before relaxing. He was perfectly aware that Puck would not be able to fall asleep without that reassurance. His mother was the one who did it whenever he was spending the night away from home, but usually it was Puck’s duty.

Kurt was waiting for Puck to fall asleep first before he could relax and succumb to it himself, but as minutes passed, he wasn't sure that was going to happen at all.

He was lying on his back while Puck was on his side, facing him. Puck's eyes were closed, but Kurt could see that everything about him screamed that he was far, far from relaxed. His muscles were tense, his expression pinched, like he was mildly annoyed that sleep eluded him. Normally, Puck was a somewhat fidgety sleeper, but now he was still as a stone, as if he was trying to trick his body into obedience.

"Are you trying to pretend you're asleep for my sake or for yours?" Kurt asked, finally fed up with the unnatural silence.

"...Both?"

"Come here." Kurt reached to grab Puck's arm and pull him closer, until the other boy had no choice but to rest his head on Kurt's chest and lay down half on him, half next to him. Their legs tangled together almost instantly.

"I can hear you thinking." Kurt said. "It usually doesn't end up well."

"Fucker." Puck sighed, as he turned his head slightly to nuzzle more firmly into Kurt's chest. "I'm just wondering about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Do we have to do this now?" Puck wanted to be annoyed, but he ended up sounding exhausted instead.

"You did promise to talk to me." Kurt replied. "Or did you mean 'later' in the ' _not-in-a-million-years_ ' kind of way?"

Puck didn't respond for a long time and Kurt was afraid he lost him. Noah would clam right back up and he wouldn't get anything else from him that night, but much to his surprise, the other boy seemed to marginally relax in his embrace a minute or two later.

"Three guys jumped me right after I went in - but you already know that. Kind of hard to say nothing happened when you end up with blood all over your chest." Puck sighed. His voice sounded more steady now, almost like he was glad to finally be able to talk about this... whatever 'this' was. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I am dead tired. I think I've slept only seven, maybe eight hours."

"A night?"

"Last week."

That made Kurt tear his eyes away from the random spot on the ceiling and tilt his neck until he could look into Puck's eyes. The other boy wasn't looking at him though, focusing instead on the design on Kurt's pajama top, absent-mindedly tracing the lines with his fingers.

"As in, eight hours of sleep during the entire week?"

"More or less."

" _Noah._ " Kurt didn't know if he was angry or worried. Maybe a mix of both. "What--"

"The third night I was there, I woke up to someone trying to pull my pants down."

That made Kurt shut up instantly.

"At first I didn't realize what was happening, you know?" Puck sounded awfully calm, too calm for someone recalling something like this. Kurt was pretty sure his own heart was racing by now and that Puck could hear it, with his ear pressed down on his chest like that. "It's this weird moment when you're not sleeping but not really awake. And the pants were easy to pull down - we were allowed to wear only the clothes they gave us and they were held up by elastic. I guess they didn't give us string pants or shoelaces because someone might end up trying to hurt himself or the others."

_What?_

"Kurt, I am pretty sure you need oxygen to live." Puck tapped Kurt's ribs gently with two of his fingers. "Breathe."

Kurt let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and it left him in one great whoosh.

"After that I didn't really want to fall asleep." Puck continued as if he never stopped explaining, which was bullshit, because Kurt knew there was more to the story and he wanted to ask million questions. Actually, he had just one – the most important one. But he had to let Puck finish, even if only resulted in his own anxiety skyrocketing. "Or should I say, I did everything I could not to fall asleep during the nights in the dorm. I did catch some cat naps here and there – you would be surprised how much they help. But I didn't fall asleep in shared room again. I actually ended up standing the entire night. I wasn't sure I wouldn't pass out if I sat down and I didn't want to risk it."

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Hey," Puck raised his head from Kurt's chest to look at the other boy once he started to breathe a little too fast for his liking. Hyperventilating was not on Kurt's agenda for the evening, but it seemed like his life didn't give a fuck what he wanted and kept throwing him curveballs anyways. "If you are going to get a panic attack I swear I am going to kick you out of bed."

"Fuck," Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and the arm he had looped over Puck's back tightened almost to the point of pain. "Just... _What the actual fuck?_ "

"Kurt."

"Just give me a fucking moment."

"Not when you look like you're going to burst a vein in your brain, or something." Puck protested, the hand that was previously playing with Kurt's shirt was now pressing down, right over his heart, as if Puck tried to ground him, keep him sane. A desperate, humorless laugh almost burst out from Kurt's chest. Puck was the one who tried to comfort him?

"Kurt!"

"Did you..." Kurt had to swallow hard, the words stuck in his throat. Once he said them, he could never take the question back. "Were you raped?"

There was a moment of terrible, panic-inducing silence during which Kurt couldn't bear to look at his boyfriend, too afraid of the answer. After a moment - and it seemed like fucking eternity to Kurt - Puck's hand released its pressure on his chest and the other boy laid his head back down.

"No."

The short reply was not enough, not enough to make the fear go away.

"Noah," Kurt's voice was shaky, like he had to force himself to talk. "Please just... Are you telling me the truth or just something that you think I want to hear?"

"Nothing happened." Puck sighed. "Mostly just scared the shit out of me. Once I realized someone was trying to get me naked I just... reacted. There was a lamp on the bedside table, the industrial-looking type thing, with metal base. I grabbed it and smashed it right into the guy's face. Broke his nose and cheek bone and he started yelling so loud that the officers came in almost immediately."

Kurt could almost see it. Puck clutching the heavy lamp, bloodied at the bottom and the guy writhing in pain on the floor by his bed. It was probably both hunter instincts and panic that caused Puck to react and Kurt could imagine the wild, frightened look in Puck's eyes as he was torn between the fight or flight responses.

"I thought I would end up in isolation after that, but apparently violence in self-defense was not that rare. Frankly, I would prefer the isolation - at least I would be getting some sleep."

"Promise me."

Kurt's voice was so quiet that Puck had to once again raise his head from the boy's chest to hear him better.

"Huh?"

"Promise me that this is exactly what happened." Kurt sounded close to crying. "Promise me that--"

"Kurt." Puck tried to get the other teen to look at him and Kurt finally gave in. The desperate look in his eyes was enough to make Puck's gut clench in guilt. "I promise. No one forced themself on me."

Kurt made a sound in the back of his throat, like a muffled whimper.

"I promise." Puck repeated, shifting a little so he could reach Kurt's lips and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I promise on my mom's life, on Sarah's life that no one hurt me, not like that."

"Fuck." That came out like a choked back sob and tears finally came as Kurt craned his neck to kiss Puck. His free hand came up to cradle the back of Puck's head and hold him close. "I love you."

"You’d better." Puck whispered against his lips, returning the gentle kisses and small nips. "Because I am never letting you go."

***************

Kurt was awake long before Puck stirred from his sleep.

"What time 'z it?" Puck wiped a hand over his face, trying to see the clock on Kurt's side of the small bed, but the image was still sleep-blurry.

"Just after 5 a.m."

"God," Puck groaned, his head flopping back on the pillow, hoping against hope that he might fall back asleep. He knew it was a small chance though - he was a light sleeper and once he was awake it was extremely difficult for him to go back under again. "What are you doing up? It's way too fucking early."

"Thinking."

"Please tell me you're not still angsting over what I told you." Puck huffed, twisting slightly so he could rub his nose in Kurt's neck. Kurt smelled like him, since they both used his shower gel and secretly Puck thought that Kurt wearing his scent was kind of awesome. 

"No." At least Kurt tried not to. "I was just thinking that lately a lot of crap piled up on us. You in juvie, my dad in hospital... it would be nice to get a break, you know?"

"Mhm."

"And on top of all of that, we still have to prepare for sectionals. No pressure."

"Hmm."

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Nope." Puck placed another small kiss where Kurt's neck met his jaw and he shifted again, this time to cover Kurt with his own body. Graciously, Kurt spread his legs a little and allowed Puck to settle on him. "Not too heavy?"

"I'm not made of glass." Kurt rolled his eyes, but the traces of good humor disappeared quickly. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Dude," Puck frowned and looked Kurt in the eyes, not paying attention to the annoyed glare he got - he knew damn well that Kurt didn't like when he called him that name. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Treating me like I’m traumatized."

"I'm not." Kurt sighed in resignation. "At least I am trying not to. But that doesn’t change the fact that you were sexually assaulted."

And sweet Jesus on a cracker, it was hard to think of Puck - the strong, badass Puck - as the victim.

"Kurt," Puck's face looked pained. "Some guy pulled my pants down and scared the fuck out of me, but that's it. Please don't start thinking I need therapy or something."

"Don't you?"

"No, definitely not." Puck made a face. "Probably not. Look, the point is, I do not intend to dwell on this, okay? It was fucking scary and uncomfortable and any kind of prison fantasy porn has been ruined _forever_ for me, but is hardly the worst thing that has ever happened. If I know our shitty luck there's going to be a fuckton of other issues to deal with in the future."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop bringing that up."

"Good." Puck sighed. "Can we go back to kissing now?"

"At least you still have your priorities in order."

Not much was said for some time after that. Puck went back to necking like a man on a mission. He was careful not to leave marks, since Kurt hated having hickeys and stubble rash where it showed. It didn't take long for them to get naked either, both a little skin-hungry after two weeks of not seeing each other.

"Hmm." Puck purred as he nuzzled into Kurt's belly, nipping lightly at his side, making Kurt's stomach muscles jump. "Can I?"

"Yeah." Kurt sounded more then a little breathless.

Puck went even lower, kissing skin, teasing along the erect cock and over the soft balls. He felt Kurt move, his hips angling themselves better, and Puck helped him shift on the bed until he was bent almost in half over Puck's lap.

"Nghh!" Kurt bit back the moan as Puck leaned over and licked over the exposed entrance. "Fuck, do that again."

He did, over and over again. He alternated between long, wet swipes of his tongue and fast, small licks. Puck tried to see how quickly he could make Kurt more vocal, which could be somewhat of a challenge if Kurt was feeling particularly stubborn. But no matter how much willpower Kurt had, it always shattered when Puck started poking his tongue inside his ass, relaxing the muscles with the help of his fingers.

Saliva wasn't the best lube though.

"Give me--" He stopped what he was doing for a moment to ask, but Kurt was faster - he already grabbed the bottle from the bedside drawer and tossed it to the other teen, who grinned when he noticed the brand was flavored. 

Puck coated his fingers in generous amount of slick and soon had Kurt mewling, totally at his mercy while he stroked over his prostate and licked at where his fingers disappeared inside.

"Fuck-- Noah, get in me, please, pleaseplease _please_ \--"

"Hey," Puck frowned, focusing on Kurt and pulling out his fingers, despite the disappointed keen from the smaller boy. "Shhh."

There was something desperate in the way Kurt was begging and it was not the fun ' _fuck-me-now-or-you'll-regret-it_ ' kind of desperation. In the light of all they talked about, Puck was more inclined to believe it was more of the ' _I-missed-you-I-love-you-please-tell-me-you're-alright_ ' kind. Which was totally not cool, since it made Puck's throat clench with emotion.

Going through the motions of putting a condom and slicking himself up was nothing new to Puck. Kurt was on his back when Puck sank into him, his cock sliding into that perfect, tight heat that threatened to consume him.

After two weeks apart Puck thought their first time back in bed would be quick and impatient, but despite earlier urgency, the world seemed to slow down for them. Puck waited a moment after breaching his boyfriend, focusing on kissing the hell out of him. His first thrusts were minimal, just barely-there twitching of hips as he tested out if Kurt was ready, but there was no pain. Kurt's body accepted him quickly, stretched and taken care of as it was. 

When they first started, sex was just a product of mutual understanding and a way to ensure shared orgasms. So much had happened since then and now as Puck watched his partner, he couldn't help but to wonder when exactly he did fall for the other teen. It didn't matter in the long run, it really didn’t, not when Kurt was focusing all his attention on him, when he threw his head back and gasped like a dying man each time Puck’s cock stroked over his prostate.

Puck gathered the other boy close, arms around his waist as he leaned back and Kurt had no choice but to go along. It resulted in Puck sitting on the bed, legs cradling Kurt's form as Kurt sat in his lap, nearly mirroring the position.

"Fuck." Kurt groaned as he could feel himself stretching even further, the cock in him reaching the places that weren't touched before, sinking in even deeper. 

One of Puck's hands came up to cradle the back of Kurt's head and pull him closer into a kiss, while the other arm wrapped itself around his waist. The kiss was gentle, almost shy and Kurt couldn't help but to moan into it as Puck started to move. The position didn't leave a lot of room for movement, but it allowed Puck to reach deeply into Kurt’s willing body, his arm helping Kurt move in his lap.

"God," Puck groaned as their kiss broke and he leaned in until he could rest his forehead on Kurt's collarbone, his eyes squeezing shut. Both of his hands were on Kurt's ass now, aiding the motion. "You feel amazing."

Kurt didn't reply, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Noah's neck, bringing them back into another unhurried kiss. He moved his hips in small circles, swallowing back a whimper when the cock inside of him brushed over his sweet spot over and over again. 

"Let me hear." Puck begged as he tore his lips away from Kurt's neck where he was mouthing at the soft skin, wishing he could leave a mark. "I fucking love the noises you make when I'm in you."

"That's because, ah--" Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, changing the angle slightly, just enough to make the pleasure run through him like an electric current. "B-because you know what dirty talk does to me."

"I do." Puck smirked as he reached in between them to grasp at Kurt's cock, red and almost painfully hard, giving it a firm tug. The other boy did let out a whimper, shuddering at the touch. "I know how much you like it. How it makes your ass clench around me, trying to hold me in."

The pace of their thrusts didn't really change that much, but Puck was using their combined strength to make himself sink harder into the gripping tightness. It was slowly proving to be too much for Kurt, whose grip around Puck's neck went a little slack, just holding on for the ride. Puck let got of Kurt's cock to grip at his hips again with both hands, despite the boy's mewl of protest. 

"Don't worry," Puck murmured against Kurt's mouth, pulling him for another lazy kiss, this one all lips and teeth and tongue. "I'll get you there, baby, but I want you to come just from my cock." 

"Noah," Kurt's breath hitched when Puck's hands shifted to grab at his ass and squeeze, spreading him for Puck’s use. "So close, come on..."

"Can you do that for me?" Puck reached back even further to rub his fingertips over the stretched skin, where his cock was disappearing into Kurt, making the other boy let out a strangled noise. "Can you come just from this? From me fucking your little hole?" 

He didn't wait for an answer, choosing instead to carefully lower Kurt back on the bed, Kurt's legs wrapping around his waist almost automatically. Puck leaned in to kiss the other teen, reaching up to tangle their fingers together and press their joined hands to the mattress above Kurt’s head. 

"Mhmm," Kurt gasped, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back, his hair spilling into a messy halo on the pillow. "There, right _there_ , just--"

"Yeah?" Puck asked, shifting on his knees to lock on the perfect angle. He moved slowly, with deliberate, jabbing thrusts that had his cock press and drag over that special spot constantly. "Here?"

He could feel Kurt's ass clenching on his cock and Kurt didn't seem capable of forming words, choosing instead to nod frantically, his legs clamping hard around Puck's hips. Puck felt a wave of smugness, knowing that he was the only one to render the other boy speechless, the one giving him all that pleasure. 

It couldn't last, not with Puck abusing his prostate like that and soon Kurt was quivering, a sobbing cry tearing from his throat and Puck looked down their bodies just in time to see Kurt losing it, long stripes of come covering his trembling stomach.

"Fuck." Puck cursed, eyes closing. He sped up his thrusts a little, fucking Kurt through his orgasm, causing the other boy to whimper as the oversensitivity set in, his body unable to decide if it was too much or not. Puck was close, so close that it took only moments before he was coming, hiding his face in Kurt's neck with muffled shout, his body instinctively pushing in, forcing himself as deep into Kurt as he could go.

"Geez," Kurt whispered, breaking the long moment of silence during which they didn't do anything but lay together, boneless and satisfied. "I think you broke me. It can’t be normal for a guy to come without even touching his dick."

"I dunno," Puck huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss just under the hinge of Kurt's jaw, feeling the pulse race underneath his lips. "I think that's pretty awesome skill to have."

Kurt just hummed, stroking his hand over Puck's shoulders, enjoying the way that the muscles moved under his palms. They should probably get cleaned up, but Kurt didn't feel like getting up just yet. Puck was still buried in him for the time being and each movement they made sent a sliver of sensitive after-pleasure through him. They stayed like that for a bit, until Noah kissed the corner of his mouth one last time and reached down to grab the base of his cock, holding the condom in place as he pulled out.

Kurt stretched on the bed and watched sleepily as Puck padded out of the room towards the bathroom. He came back just a minute later, a damp hand towel in his hand, which he gamely threw at Kurt before pulling on his discarded pajama pants. Kurt wanted to be annoyed but at least the towel wasn't freezing cold and besides, orgasms tended to put him in the good mood. He wiped himself down and handed the cloth back to Puck, who exchanged it for Kurt's own pajamas and chucked the towel towards the laundry hamper.

"We'll have to get up soon." Puck said as he crawled back under the covers, laying on his back and reaching towards Kurt, who nestled himself by his side, head on Puck's shoulder. "Your dad is making us breakfast."

"He's going to use you as an excuse to eat the sugary cereal, not the granola mix I made him." Kurt complained.

"You'll make him regret it later."

"I'm going to make him drink kale smoothies for the rest of the month."

"Of course you are." Puck smiled, shifting so he could nose at the top of Kurt's head, inhaling deeply.

Kurt was warm against his side, his own unique scent mixed with Puck's shower gel and overlaid with smell of sex and pheromones. Puck could finally feel completely relaxed for the first time in over two weeks.

For a while, he didn't know if he was even capable of letting go anymore. Two weeks of being constantly on his guard, not sleeping, and jumping at shadows felt like fucking lifetime. He was pretty sure that if his mother knew about what happened, she would drag his ass to see some kind of psychologist friend of hers and he would end up medicated up to his ears.

But Kurt...

Kurt smelled like home, like safety and love. 

And he was the only drug Puck would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> #1: This is a part of existing crossover 'verse, happens during/just before "Never been kissed" episode, right after Puck leaves juvie. Fic might contain references to the large case!fic I am writing AND might be incorporated later on as a part of the next fic in the series.  
> #2: My beta is AngelisIgniRelucent  
> #3: I am looking for a beta-reader for a long fic (20k by now, probably 30k+ by the time I am finished). If you are interested please let me know.


End file.
